This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. This project was initiated in the fall of 2010 and aims to provide undergraduates with hands-on training in mass spectrometry and its application in biomedical research. The projects are targeted to the interests of the particular student and can involve bench chemistry, statistical analysis of data, spectral interpretation, and more.